


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by imnotevil13



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know my job, you know what I mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to 中文 by [UshioK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK) on [here](http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/46127218).

Sometimes Richard wonder. Why was James always said _that word_ each time he lost in the deep of his mind. It was always being said when James just sat at there, laid his eyes on the frame of Richard Hammond with his blue eyes full of pure love that would make this short man blushing every time he found his lover's eyes on him. And when James realize that Richard had caught him, he would just smiled and saying _that word_.

Sometimes Richard wonder. Why on earth James often hugged him from behind, kissed his neck briefly then whispered 'that word' with his hot, seducing breath on Richard's ears every time he came home from his vineyard for some work. That didn't mean that he dislike it, the only thing that somehow made him ashamed was the way James did that. He was so gentle and caring, the way that had lulled him perfectly in the arms of James May. Richard always blushing violently when he thought about this one.

Sometimes Richard wonder. When he woke up from his deep slumber in the middle of the night but instead of found James snoring beside him, he found him just laying at there facing him. Illuminated by moonlight, still with his handsome face and those brilliant blue eyes, he watched Richard and smiled when the younger bloke opened his eyes.

"James?" he groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You watch me again."

"You know that."

Richard mentally rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Still don't need that." He heard Richard sighed but in the dim of moonlight he watched him smiled then closed his eyes again. Right before his lover could drown into his own sleep, James called and got a single hum from him, "I love you."

 _That word_ again.

There's still a lot of things that Richard wonder about James' attitude for him. At least his attitude lately. But he still couldn't understand the reason since James was a talk-less-do-more type of person.

Then one day, suddenly he got all the answers.

James was out at the time, buying some medicine for Richard who laying hopelessly on their bed because of his cold. Bored just laying without anything to do, he got up to grabbed some of James' book to read and killing his time for waiting James.

But when he reach the first floor, his head became dizzy as his eyes got blurred. Richard trying so hard to get in the living room and found a sofa to placed his already heavy head then got some closed eyes.

Thanks God James arrived not long after that.

He waving his arm when he heard James' voice and found him sat in front of his face a moment later with his worried expression when he opened his brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Why did you get on here?"

"I'm boring."

James sighed and got up, "You're still not okay Rich."

"But I'm boring if I just laying at there without anything to do."

"Huh, so you think you can do something in this condition?"

Of course that made Richard pouted then hide his face beneath his arms, didn't want to saw James. "Go away," he said. But instead of an answer, a moment later he felt a pair of arms digging beneath his body to lifted him up. "James!"

Ignoring his lover's protest, without any words James kept his walked upstairs into their room and placed back Richard on their bed. "Don't ever said that again," he said as he release Richard then sat beside him, opened some drug which he had bought earlier.

"I don't need that."

James kept his silent, he got up to get Richard's glass on the bedside table then gave both of the medicine and water to Richard, "Drink it, at least it would relieve your headaches."

"I said I don't need that." And with that Richard turned his back on James and hide his head again. An ordinary-childish-respon from Richard to James when they arguing about something.

James, who completely familiar with this attitude, just sighed and placed that glass of water along with the medicine and sat back beside his lover. He ran his hand on Richard's shoulder then caressing his hair saying, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling. Now please drink your medicine and you'll be okay." But Richard didn't answer him, which made James sighed once again before asked him a question, "Are you also going to be like this when I'm not around anymore?"

A pregnant pause, "What do you mean?"

"You know my job, you know what I mean."

That made Richard rolled over immediately and grabbed James' hand tightly. "What the fuck did you mean?"

"Nothing, just please drink your medicine." He tried to stand up but Richard's grip has pulled him back on the bed. "Rich, I need to get your drug, now please release me."

"No."

"Richard."

"Don't ever said that again."

"Said wha –, oh, that one. I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"But," Richard stopped his sentences and choose to just bite his lips. Though he knew what he had to said to James, he didn't want to said it out loud because 'that fact' was something he couldn't avoid with. He just stared at his lover, kept his mouth shut but his eyes said it all.

James reach out his hand to cupped Richard's cheeks. He know what Richard would tell him, because it was also what he's been thinking lately. "I'm sorry, please do forget that."

"Is that what you've thought all this time?" his voice a little trembling, "Death? Leave me forever?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he felt his eyes burning even worst than when he got his cold.

"Because with that thought, handsome, I could remember you every time I'm on my duty and didn't forget to kept my safe so I could come back to you again."

"I don't want you to die."

"Neither do I." He moved his thumb to weep Richard's already-falling-tears then slowly moving forward to capture those warm sweet lips. "Moreover," he pulled himself and matching his eyes with Richard's, "I'm still not sure is the love I gave to you was enough to last –"

"But you will found out after we grew old and die together," said Richard finishing James' sentences.

They both smiled and leant forward for another long warm kiss.

  


# # #

  


Richard woke up that morning feeling more better than before, he glance at his clock and found it was still five in the morning. But when he reach out his arm he couldn't feel James beside him. Wondering where he was, Richard got up from their bed and walked downstairs.

His ears heard some music as he walked closer and closer onto James' workplace. Then when he caught the lyrics of that song, he raised his eyebrow.

  


_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way to show her everyday_

_That she's my only one_

  


He wait at the door frame until the song was ended, eyeing the man he love sat in front of his laptop lost in his own thought miles away from Richard. Then when the time had come, he made his way into the room to rest his hand on James' shoulder while he put his nose on his man's hair.

"Why you listening a song that so sad?"

The song was replayed when James answered him, "No reason, I just like it."

"Tell me James, is this song which makes you think that sad thought yesterday?"

"You already got my answer." They silent for a while, listening to that music until James asked him, "How's your headache?"

"Better, thanks to you."

James leant his head on Richard's chest and reach up to touch his lover's hand. "Go back to sleep, it's still too early and you still need more rest."

"No when you're not." He got a silent answer from James before he watch him closed his document immediately. "You don't need to do that, I could wait for you."

"It's difficult to concentrate when I'm with you."

"Am I ruin your Muses?"

"No," James got up, turn around and wrapped his arms around Richard's waist whispered, "They only lost by your charm," then kissed him softly.

They parted not long after that, silently seeing at each other as if as they've just falling in love a moment ago. Both of them didn't want to pulled apart as they listening to that song. But then Richard's ears caught James' voice humming those tone and they began to moved slowly on their own steps.

James smiling at him, he closed his eyes and place his forehead on Richard's, brushing their nose together. Then when the music stopped, James kissed him briefly and murmuring.

"You're my only one."

"I know that. And you're my only one."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when was I write this story. What I do remember is: this story has been made long before I finished the Mirrors. So I believe there will be a lot of mistakes such as wrong tenses and many more since I re-post this raw without any editing! Still, I hope you like that. Love you people *wink


End file.
